A True Hero
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter returns Severus Snape's body...telling the story of a true hero.


A True Hero

"Potter!" Professor Minerva McGonagall said sharply. "Where are you going?"

Harry Potter turned to her with a sad look in his eyes. "Professor, there is one more casualty." Harry said quietly. "It is my responsibility to ensure that he makes it here safely."

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment, but everyone in the Order had been accounted for. All the students were as well. Perhaps a villager? No… "Who?" She asked in a gentle voice, knowing it was someone Potter must have valued.

"Professor Snape," Harry said.

It the first time McGonagall heard Harry address Snape with respect…but that was not the reason she looked shocked. "Mr. Potter! That man is…" McGonagall began angrily.

"A hero," Harry said with a smile.

"What?" McGonagall asked, concerned that Harry may have incurred some brain damage.

"I've been blinded by hate, but I can see it so clearly now." Harry said. "Dumbledore was right. Love is the greatest magical power a wizard can possess."

With that, Harry turned and continued down the corridor. He left a befuddled McGonagall, but there was little time for explanation. Harry had to help the man that had helped him all his years at Hogwarts. As he continued his journey to the passageway that would lead to the Shrieking Shack, he thought about the clues…

At the Quidditch match, his first year, Snape was muttering a countercurse to save Harry. His third year, Snape had followed Lupin, hoping to capture Black and protect Harry in the process. It all made sense. Yet, Harry was determined to hate him.

In Harry's defense, Snape made it rather easy to hate him. Giving out detentions and taking points away… All of it, due to an old hatred. "It's in the past." Harry said, his voice echoing a bit in the tunnel.

Finally, Harry set foot in the Shrieking Shack. His eyes immediately went to the lifeless form on the floor. The corpse was what remained of Severus Snape. He was small in death, his black cloak open as if revealing the true man at last. "Professor Snape," Harry said softly. "I am truly sorry."

Bending down, Harry closed Snape's eyes. He magically removed traces of blood from the body and fixed the clothing. Like Dumbledore's body, Snape appeared as if he was taking a quick nap…but Harry knew it was an eternal slumber. "Professor, I am taking you home." Harry said gently. "To Hogwarts. It was the only place where you felt truly safe, happy…I know the feeling. So did Tom Riddle. Hogwarts was the only home we've known."

A tiny tear rolled down Harry's face, but he quickly wiped it away. Harry whispered a spell and Snape's body began to levitate, making it easier for Harry to bring him home. A memory hit Harry full on and he had to laugh. "Your exits from the Shrieking Shack never are too graceful, are they?" Harry questioned, remember Snape in his third year being levitated out of the shack.

After that, it was a somber walk back to the school. Harry placed Snape's body next to the familiar bodies of Order members and friends. "Potter," McGonagall hissed. "He does not belong here!"

She was referring to the other room, the room where they placed fallen Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. "No Professor," Harry said firmly. "He belongs here."

"Explain yourself!" McGonagall ordered.

Heads turned, noting that Snape's body was among those whom fought against Voldemort. "As I said before, Professor Snape was never Voldemort's. He was Dumbledore's." Harry said calmly. "He was a brave man who, even in death, looked to protect me. He risked his life, playing the dangerous role of spy. But he was loyal to Dumbledore…loyal enough to grant a wish that none of us here would be courageous enough to do: end Dumbledore's life as per Dumbledore's pleading request. He attempted to help save the life of a member of the Order from a Death Eater, accidentally hitting George Weasley."

"I understand." McGonagall said briskly. "But he gave information to You-Know-Who that brought about your parents deaths! He was the headmaster and let Death Eaters…"

"Professor Snape has spent seventeen years of his life attempting to correct five minutes of mistake. He loved my mother and never wished to see harm come her way. He, like all of us, was not perfect." Harry said with a deep sigh. "And you remarked about the Death Eaters teaching while he was headmaster, yes? Now I ask you, Professor McGonagall, did a single student endure serious injury?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, as if to protest. "Did they?" Harry pressed.

"No," She admitted.

"Did a student die while Severus Snape was headmaster?" Harry continued.

"No," McGonagall said.

Harry smiled. "Then Professor Snape did his job. He let Voldemort think he was in control at Hogwarts when, in reality, he was not. The duty of any headmaster or headmistress is to ensure the safety of the students. Professor Severus Snape did this…and risked his life while doing it! If that is not a hero, I do not know the meaning of heroism."

There was silence, as each person in the surrounding area thought about this. Was Snape, the nasty, smelly, greasy, in-desperate-need-of-shampoo Potions Master, a true hero? Harry expected McGonagall to say something, but it was not from her mouth that the next words appeared. "'Ear, 'Ear!" A voice said loudly, echoing throughout the room. "'Ear, 'ear to a hero!"

In the midst of anguish and deep sadness, George Weasley joked about his missing ear. But it was not just a reminder of the missing ear: it was a message. If he lost an ear by Snape's hand and was willing to forgive him (due to the fact that Snape was trying to save him), then others should be brave enough to follow his suit. "To Severus Snape!" Ronald Weasley shouted, despite seven years of hating the 'slimy git'.

"To _Professor_ Severus Snape," Harry corrected with a smile.

McGonagall looked at Harry seriously. "Actually, Mr. Potter, it is to _Headmaster_ Severus Snape." McGonagall said, giving a respectful nod to the body.

Students, teachers, remaining Order members, all spoke at the same time, saying the same words, "To Headmaster Severus Snape!"

"He was," Harry reminded them. "A true hero."

**The End **

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


End file.
